Leek Cookies
by Spudthulhu
Summary: Len and Miku love to tease each other. (Len/Miku)


_Ehehehehe_

Smirking evilly, and giggling somewhat maniacally, Miku Hatsune hid behind the wall at the entrance of the school. Any minute now.

Any. Minute. Aaaand….

THERE!

She was up in the air and was sending a flying kick in the direction of a blond boy by name of Len Kagamine, a howling screech filling the calm Spring air.

The girl next to Len, one of the many high school girls that had confessed their love to him, and been turned down, didn't even know what happened as another howl filled the air, another high schooler in the air. Though he wasn't sending a kick Miku's way. No, he had lept up and when they crossed paths in the air Miku's leg missed Len as he wrapped his right arm around her waist and landed on the grass on one knee, his left hand placed on the ground to hold steady, head turned down. He looked up slowly and when Miku started squirming in his grip he tightened it.

"Miku, sit still." He whispered quietly, his expression somber as he looked up at the high schoolers that had grouped around the two.

Miku let out a harumph and did as he asked.

"Aaaand, SCENE!" He said as he jumped to a standing position, Miku still in his arm, his grip tightening.

"You can let go of me now, Len," Miku said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Hmmm… How does no sound?" he replied as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Aaaah! Len c'mon let me down!" She screeched, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably, half-heartedly pounding into his back.

"I already said no, though!" Len said, laughing as well as he picked up Miku's discarded bag and slung it over his other shoulder as he walked off the school property.

The high school girl from earlier just stood there, watching dejectedly. She saw how it was. But obviously they didn't.

Miku finally gave up and stuck her elbows onto his shoulder to prop her hands on his shoulders.

"So my place or yours, then?" She asked, trying to sound bored.

"I was thinking mine. Especially since my mom's making those gross leek cookies you seem to love so much," he answered, fixing her position on his shoulder so that she wasn't falling off.

"Hey! I didn't complain when my mom made that banana cake last time!"

"You did though!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! With your eyes! I could see it!"

"That doesn't count you turd!" Miku screeched and let her arms go so she could hang limply over his shoulder.

"Yes it does!"

"Since when?"

"Since just now."

Miku bopped him over the head, trying not to laugh.

"You're such a butt, you know that?"

"I'm a very nice one, though, aren't I? Nice and plump, just the right squishiness. While you're more of a flat, saggy butt," Len was smirking all too much as he said it.

"No you've got that wrong. You're the saggy butt while I'm a big round butt that's shiny and soft."

"Aw, you're so nice! I didn't now I was shiny as well!"

That got him another bop to the head. Silence fell between them as he walked on, still carrying her. Though his shoulder was starting to get sore. He wasn't gonna say anything about it, though. At least not yet.

"So is your sister gonna be there?" Miku asked, looking down at the sidewalk that passed by as he walked.

"Probably not. She said something to me really quickly as she rushed out of the classroom. All I caught was 'Cute british kid' and 'studying'."

Miku screeched and almost immediately she was trying to reach the bag that was hanging from Len's shoulder. He just slipped it off and held it out as far as he could.

"C'mon! Give me my phone! I need to text Rin! It might've been Oliver!" Miku said, trying to climb on his shoulders to get to her bag.

He only pulled her back and tightened the loosened grip he had on her.

"Oooh! You're so difficult!" Miku wailed and bopped him on the head once again.

"You know you love me," he said arrogantly, smirking proudly.

"I hate your guts and want you to die," she said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Hmmm…. No I don't think you do," he said as he dug his finger into her side, causing her to screech and try to get off. She failed though, since somehow he still managed to keep his tight grip on her.

"Aaah, you're right I don't. I love you. I wanna marry you and then divorce you just so I can remarry you and then have four thousand babies and never ever leave your side. Ever." Miku said with as straight a face as she could.

"That can be arranged," Len said, smirking as he turned to walk up the pathway to his house.

"I can smell the cookies already. C'mon let me down!" Miku said, trying to get out of it again.

"I don't think that's possible," Len said, walking painfully slow to antagonize her.

"Pleaaase?" Miku begged.

"Nope!"

"I'll give you a big kiss?"

"I don't want it. You probably have cooties."

"Well then. You can just kiss my ass then," Miku said falling limp again.

"Maybe I will," Len said as he threw the bag over his shoulder again and reaching over to flip her skirt, pressing his lips onto the side of her butt.

"LEEEN! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!" She screeched at him, hitting his back again, full force this time.

"Alright I admit it, your butt is fairly plump. Nice panties by the way."

"LEEEEN!" Miku howled.

"That is indeed my name,"

"I hate you. We're divorcing and not remarrying. Also I'm keeping the kids,"

"Aw, no need to do that! We can work this out!" Len said as he walked up the stairs.

"I don't waaanna! You're a jerk and I hate you! I'm nullifying this best friendship and you don't have a say in it!"

"You can't, I already called the court and told them that if you tried to stop being my best friend to put you in jail."

"I've served jail time already you dolt. Remember? You put me in jail for wearing those legging last year? And then I broke out. I can easily do it again."

"Not in the jail they'll be putting you in. It's the top class for special cases such as yourself." Len said opened the door to his house. "We're home, Mom!"

"I'm here against my will!" Miku yelled out.

"Are not. You definitely want to be here. I just helped you along the way," Len smirked, chuckling a little.

"I only wanna be here if you put me down," Miku said loudly, squirming around a little again.

"Hmmmm… No!" Len laughed as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and down the hallway into his room, bursting through the door and falling onto his bed in just the right was so Miku was pinned between his back and his bed.

"Leeen! Let me go!" She cried out, wiggling about to try and get out from underneath him, he was shorter than her but he was *dense*.

"You're never leaving here. You're trapped. FOOREEEVEE-" Len was stopped mid thought by a voice. Specifically his mother's. And she was calling to say "LEN, MIKU, COOKIES ARE DONE!"

Now, any sane person would have immediately gotten well out of Miku's way, but Len, clearly not thinking straight, attempted to keep her pinned down.

And that's how he ended up on the floor, folded up over himself, head laying on the floor with his body up in the air and legs laying "comfortably" over his head as Miku burst down the hallway, stairs and into the kitchen, anything but screaming in excitement.

Len quickly got up and rushed down after her. By the time he'd gotten to the kitchen, which only about ten seconds, half of the plate had been devoured. Len's mom knew he didn't like them so that was probably the only reason she wasn't trying to stop Miku. It only took her a few seconds to inhale the other half of what was there and then she shot up and faced Len, smirking at him, challenging him to get her again. He took her up on that and immediately dove at her. She made a run for it, bursting up the stairs and into his room before he realized it. He quickly followed and when he got into his room she was nowhere to be found. He started to turn around to go back downstairs when he was suddenly slammed into and knocked over to the ground, a loud, almost maniacal, giggling resounded through the room and he realized Miku had tackled him to the ground and was currently kneeling over him, legs and hands on either side of his body, face just over his, her whole body shaking as she laughed. Len watched her, smiling, and admired her face, her smile. The lips that looked so plush and kissable. He continued to smile up at her, propped up on his elbows, as she laughed.

Eventually it died down and she seemed to notice their position, her face going beet red. And just as she was about to scramble off of him and apologize, he leant up and pressed a small, lingering kiss on her lips. He was right, they were extremely kissable and he had a hard time fighting the urge to kiss her again.

Miku, though, had gone statue still, face completely crimson and she gawked at him, unsure what to do now. Her mouth opened and closed a few times in an attempt to get something, _anything_, out. It was completely useless, though.

Just as she seemed to know what to say and opened her mouth to say it, Len beat her to the chase.

"You taste strongly of leeks," he said, trying to look thoughtful as he licked his lips a few times to "test his theory".

Miku huffed and bopped him lightly on the head, face still bright red.

"Yeah, well you taste far too much like banana to be legal. I'm gonna call the top secret police and make them give you so much jail time that you'll be able to get over our divorce, and the fact you'll never get to see your children again," Miku responded lamely, sitting on him defiantly, legs still folded on either side of him and her arms crossed, face looking disgusted by him. Though she quickly leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back but she quickly pulled back and Len smirked up at her.

"So we gonna make this a thing or are you just looking for a one time thing?" he asked teasingly.

"We're divorced, remember? I don't want anything from yooou," she responded, smiling softly at him.

"So that's a yes, right?"

Miku just nodded and they sat in a sort of awkward silence for a few moments before Miku broke it, shouting excitedly, "WE SHOULD CELEBRATE WITH COOKIES!" and leaping off of him, bursting out the door.

"I WON'T KISS YOU AGAIN IF YOU EAT ANY MORE OF THOSE COOKIES," Len called after her, laughter in his voice.

"HMM… UPON WEIGHING THE PROS AND CONS, I THINK I CAN LIVE WITH THAT," Miku called back, laughing.

* * *

**Hum**

**So yeah, idk  
I discovered 1, 2, Fanclub a while back (The Miku and Len version was the first version I had heard) and I fell into all kinds of love with it. Why is this important? Cause it opened up a whole new way to ship the two. I attempted to write it with a more 1, 2, Fanclub feel but it ended up going a completely different way didn't it, ahaha (I may end up writing another story with these two and keep it on track but I make no promises. Originally it was gonna be that they fangirl together but it ended up that they tease each other)  
**

**This is my first time writing a Vocaloid story so I hope I characterized them decently, ahaha  
Also it should be noted that I originally started this a few months ago (I stopped when they entered Len's house) and then stumbled back on it and realized it was pretty cute and decided to finish it. There might be a noticeable change in style or something? I dunno, aha**

**I'll try and be brave with receiving reviews, but they still scare me. (Please do be gentle I cry easily, ahahaha *heart*)**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed~! *a few more hearts because why not I'm really happy you read this story n stuff ahahaha* (Also what is up with that title and summary? Ahaha, I'm bad at those, I apologize U3U)  
**


End file.
